Ice
by I Like Cinnamon Rolls
Summary: Jack had always thought that Japan was weird. This just confirmed his suspicions.
1. Chapter 1

_Set after the movie_

* * *

The vast ocean seemed to go on forever. A familiar loneliness overtook me, bringing me back to that time when I was air. Important, but ignored. It's only been a few months since my turning point: that huge fight with Pitch Black. I have to admit, fighting someone with a name like that is somewhat amusing. Many times, I considered calling him a bitch, but, I'm supposed to be child-friendly. Now I'm flying over the Pacific Ocean, because, _apparently _I'm supposed to go out and visit the children of the world since I'm the new guardian. Half of them have never seen snow. Can you believe it? Anyways, a country named Japan seemed to be my destination. I can't believe, after 300 years, I have never done long-range travels before.

Finally, I see a harbour. It's time to have some fun. Wow, what an unfamiliar sight, neon lights everywhere, thousands of thousands of people flooding the streets. I guess, at night everybody comes out, huh. How unusual. At least, now, it will be harder for them to see me. As I fly, the lights begin to grow lesser and lesser, until I come to this nearly deserted street. As I descended, a blur of a person rushed past me, followed by someone else. I landed in front of him, can't see me anyways. Man, he looks like me, with that pale silver hair and white face. I moved swiftly into the alleyway and watched as he passed me by in a blur of silver. Not even a second had elapsed before he turned around and appeared before me.  
"Thought you could trick me, vampire?" He sneered, bloodlust written on his face. If I didn't see him pull out an expensive-looking gun, I would've thought that he was mental. The thing that surprised mewasn't that, though. It was that he could see me. And he wasn't a kid.  
"You can see me?" I asked, half ecstatic and half terrified.  
"I've heard of vampires that can change their appearances and hide their scent, but you are the first I've ever met. Congrats, I'll try to give you a quick death." He lifted his finger from the guard and rested it on the trigger. This was becoming seriously weird.  
I looked back. Man, he's got me cornered. I have no choice but to freeze him. He pulled the trigger, but I was faster. My ice froze the bullet in it's tracks and rendered the guy unable to move. I tugged his frosted hair back, studying his face. I cant just leave him here, so maybe I'll take him to maybe, a motel. I summoned the wind, and it slowly lifted me off the ground.

* * *

The moment I saw him, I knew he was different. Not just the fact that he was a vampire, but there was something else about him, too. What he did just confirmed my suspicions. No one, and I repeat,_ no one_ has ever gotten away from me after I've set my aim on them. But he did, and did it well. He made my surroundings so cold, my body had to shut down. I was a vampire, and vampires can't die from hypothermia, but if it gets too cold for our bodies to function, it will shield itself from it. Which, is what was happening right now...

* * *

_Written by Rain._

_a/n. Yeah, we're just crazy kids. Once, I told you, we went on a cruise and we were running up and down an elevator and then a little girl got scared and asked her mommy, 'Mommy, who are they?'  
__The mom said, 'oh, they're just crazy kids.'  
Rain was never good at author's notes._


	2. Chapter 2

Ow. _Owwww.  
_The first thing I registered when I woke up was a dull ache in my head. Not exactly painful, but extremely unpleasant, like a ton of bricks weighing down on me. Whatever, it was better than the sharp pain that I had expected. My eyes were still shut; it was a habit I had taken to, to keep my eyes closed when I woke up. Just for precaution, you never know when you're going to get kidnapped. I started to piece together the events that had happened over the last few hours. White-haired dumbass starts stalking me in an alleyway. I pull a gun on him. He freezes me. What the hell? How often does something like _this_ happen? He must've thawed me out, because I felt oddly warm and at peace with myself lying on this bed.  
Speak of the devil, the dumbass was right there beside me. Even with my eyes closed, I could sense him. Rather easily, in fact. He seemed to bring cold everywhere he went. Strange. What was he doing, anyway? Preparing to dissect me? I remembered the vow I took to myself, as I was being carried away, frozen, when I swore that I would kill him. I better do something about it. I feigned sleep, a plot formulating in my head. Not my most creative, but it would have to do.

* * *

_Is it creepy to watch someone sleep? I hope not. Why am I doing this, anyway? I was supposed to drop him off and leave. Not spend the next forty minutes brooding like an old man. What's worse, is that this stupid strand of hair keeps on falling into my face. Bah.  
_This was getting ridiculous. I would push it away and it would just come back, dangling in front of my face, teasing me. My resistance was futile. It was always, _come on, Jack, I know you want me, touch me, push me around...  
_I had just lifted my hand to brush it away _yet again_, when I felt a set of cool fingers wrap around my neck. Oh crap. Doesn't the idiot _know_ that touching me would cause his hands to freeze over?  
His fingers tightened. This was officially getting bad now. The composed arrogance I had felt half a second ago melted away into complete terror as my body flew into into survival mode, thrashing around like a caught fish, screaming for help. _Why didn't he feel anything? I'm as cold as fuck, for Pete's sake! _My arms flailed around, frantically trying to grab hold of _some part of him_ so that this would just _stop_. Dark spots of black were starting to cloud my vision and I was getting painfully lightheaded. I had managed to grab onto his arm, desperately trying to push him _away _to no avail. As I felt my lungs start to burn, I mustered up all my panic-induced power and shot it through his veins, hoping, _praying_ that it would work. I felt his body grow still, cold as my own, and, thanking the Moon for saving me, pried his fingers off my neck. Then, as I stood, gasping for breath, I felt cold, cold darkness creep up my body as I fell, limp, letting it envelope me.

* * *

_Written by Cinna. I ship Jack and his hair now._


	3. Chapter 3

I squeezed with all my might. Wow, he has a hard neck. Even though vampires are harder to kill than humans, this one is just like stone. I felt my muscles strain and fatigue creep slowly up my hand, and that usually means that I'm using all my strength, which is really something. Now, his airway is completely shut and _just a bit more, his neck should break, _ha, now this idiot will learn to never mess with me. Finally, he seemed to grow tired with all that girlish flailing and his eyes filled with hopeless despair. Now, he should be passing out and in just five minutes, the damage to his brain will be permanent._ I could just imagine the pain and agony he is in right now_, my mouth curled up in a satisfied smile, that'll teach him about freezing me. The burning, the pain, the panic... I've always thought that choking someone would be the one of the most painful way to kill them, and I was right. I smiled even wider as I watched his face contort and his hands pry weakly at my arm, I have to admit, I am making the best out of this short few minutes. Suddenly, I saw his eyes flash ice blue and that same familiar pain that I experienced not long ago snake up my arm. It was like a thousand icicles stabbing and ripping your flesh to shreds. Before I realized it, it hit my brain. Sharp glass pieces exploded in my mind, and stripped my consciousness to incomprehensible fragments. 'No!' I wanted to scream out, but I couldn't move a muscle. Hopelessness washed over me as my body shut down once again.

* * *

I blinked the haze away from my eyes and the images slowly began forming in my head. _Where am I?_ I wondered, then everything came flooding back. my first instinct was to run because that death machine must still be near, but soon enough I discovered that I was tied to a chair. I struggled uselessly against the thick, rough rope as my fingers got rubbed raw. _Gah,_ these ropes are too strong. I started to try again when I heard a loud yawn.

"Are you done yet?" said a bored voice. _Oh shit, it's that psychopath who literally tried to kill me twice. Fuckity fuck fuck,_ i muttered under my breath. I craned my neck until my muscles were at their limit, but all I could see was a glimpse of silvery, white hair.  
"HA, who's the boss now, huh?" mocked the voice once again. "You aren't gonna freeze me again, it hurts like hell," he continued. " But I'm sure that what I'm about to do to you is gonna be as, if not more agonizing than that." I could just imagine him licking his lips in that evil way. Fear filled me, and glued me to a chair. I didn't doubt what he said at all, he just gave me the impression that he can and will do that kind of things. I heard him stand up, and I tensed even more as he approached me in quick strides, "I've been waiting forever for you to wake up just for this moment." His face lit up in a childish grin.

"NO! Stay away!" I managed to choke out. But his grin just grew wider and suddenly, he took out - "A vibrator?!"i couldn't help but comment,- wait, what?! A vibrator?!"

He glanced once at the thing in his hand and, "Pfft-HAhahahahahaha!" he laughed out loud as he registered the shock on my face. "Don't worry," he said between violent fits of laughter, "it's only a taser...HAHAHA!" After he finally recovered, he pressed a button on the handle as a soft buzzing sound came from it. "It takes a while to charge up the volts," he explained. One look, and I knew that I was dead. This might not seem like much, but I'm sure in this maniac's hands, it will be one of the most formidable torture instruments in history. "Now, which voltage should I use first? HMmmmm, maybe this one, no, or this one..." I took a break from my panic and wondered how in hell could he make such a scene with so few choices. Trying to build up the tension, I see. "This one will be perfect!" snapped me back to my frantic but useless struggle. My heart beat grew faster and faster as I saw pale blue sparks crackle around the metal rod. I was too busy being scared to scream...

* * *

_Written by Rain.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

I blinked. Confliction. Cold, hard confliction crawling inside me, up my throat. Choke or scream, fight or flight, it seemed like something my brain couldn't comprehend. In that instant I knew that I had to do something for my life that seemed to be dangling by a thread in front of my face, and yet...all I could think about is how this guy could see me. I haven't thought much about it before, I was bound to come across a believer that was older than usual one of these days. It's just that now, I realize that he seems to be a little bit too..._contemptible_ to be able to see me. I mean, he tries to kill me multiple times, he carries torture devices around in his pocket, and he enaminates such a scary aura that it kind of makes me want to cry...I mentally slapped myself. _Get a grip! You're about to be electrocuted by a very inappropriately-shaped device over here!_

That seemed to knock my brain back on track. No time for fight or flight. I let out a half-choke, half-scream as I frantically flailed against the ropes like a fish, hoping to land a kick on him. He just stood back, emotionless, probably waiting for me to stop struggling so he could get a clear view of my face as he zapped the life out of me. Sadistic freak. It felt like forever as I strained against my binds, the _pit-pat_ of sand pouring down my hourglass deafening to my ears. The only thing that ran through my head now was _save me, save me,_ over and over again like a desperate prayer to the moon, with the sickening feeling in my gut as the answer that _no_, I'm not going to be given yet _another_ chance at life. My shoulders slumped as I gave up my fight, physically and mentally exhausted. Maybe it was better if I died now, I had lived for long enough. The Guardians would be okay, better off, even. As Pitch had said, _I make a mess out of everything I have_. They were perfectly fine without me, why would that change? In fact, I used to be a nuisance to them, a little fly to brush off their-

My pitiful wallowing was interrupted by a loud _crash_ as the old, flimsy door to our motel room was knocked open. _Of course,_ my call for help. My head snapped up to see my capturer whip around, pulling his gun out of his jacket and aim it at a scruffy, middle-aged man wielding a dull metal rod. Man, am I an idiot. I knew he was armed from the first moment I met him, and yet I hadn't had the foresight to search him. Now I've managed to get a poor old man dragged into this as well. I really _do_ make a mess out of everything. I was still tied down, so all I could do was sit there and gape. _Again_ with the fishlike behaviour. My mouth dropped even further as the intruder swung his rod around with expertise, managing to knock his enemy unconscious. Well, seems like he knows what he's doing. Before I knew it I felt the ropes around me slacked as my savior sliced through them with a pocket knife, the word 'run' on his lips. I didn't hesitate. This time, my brain had learned from it's mistakes and fight or flight took over, sending adrenaline through my veins as I grabbed my staff and smashed the window, calling for the wind to take me home.

* * *

My eyes blinked open to the familiar walls of the Association's captive cart, the fuzzy image slowly becoming clear as I shot up, banging my head against the roof in the process. Sometimes, being tall was a curse.  
"Finally awake, huh, stupid apprentice?" Yagari's familiar, drawling voice came from the front seat. "You missed the strife we had with the police over that farce of a show you've made. What the _hell_ were you thinking, might I ask?"  
I sighed. This wasn't going to be easy to explain.

* * *

_Written by Cinna. Of course Jack forgets about how he's immortal lolol idiot  
__Well, unless he can actually die. Though Sandman came back to life, so probably not._

_Zero thinks that the bedroom intruder is a vampire, too. Shared idiocy, I guess_

_By the way, has any of you ever noticed how non-American English includes a substantial amount of extra 'U's? There has to be a story behind that. Sometime, during the American Revolutionary war, George Washington, chief commander of Patriot forces, while on a journey by ship, is playing Scrabble to pass the time. He slams his fist into the table, rattling it and sending game pieces flying off the edges.  
"This is an outcry!" He shouts at the meek sailor that is currently sinking lower and lower in his seat, trembling with fear. "I have had this bloody 'U' for the whole game and I still have had no opportunity to use it!"  
"But, sir..." The sailor starts, voice shaky.  
"QUIET!" Washington roars before flipping the game table and marching off, quite livid. "Mark my words, when we win this blasted war, I will make it so that every person on this damned land will feel my wrath!"  
"As you wish...sir..." The sailor stutters before falling limp on his chair, unconscious._

_birdofdarkness  
Thank you for your loves! I do appreciate it. It's sweet. And your avatar. Furry animals = true love. As for the sadistic Zero thing, he does show a sadistic streak. (Be warned now, there are spoilers up ahead.) Remember that one time Aido got on his bad side and he took him to the Association to get him tortured for no reason? It was one of the three times I've counted where Zero actually smiled throughout the whole series. Another time he smiled was while he was anticipating killing Sara for turning a bunch of girls into slaves. He even made a creepy speech about it. Though you do have a good argument. Agurgurgur what do I do now  
_

_Icephoenix321  
Tadaaa! He does! Thank you, thank you. You're welcome. I'm so awesome. Bow down to me because I am queen of cookies and everything in the world. Even your undies. Yep, your undies._

_evilbrat2013  
I KNOW! Cookies are heavenly. Along with cinnamon rolls. Hmmmm..._

_blackkyu  
I can lure kittens into my trap using yoghurt you know. Yoghurt is DELICIOUS_

_Flamest57  
Now you know. Ahah! Jack freezes him and they both get knocked out and then Zero tries to tase him and then some old guy marches in with a metal stick and Zero gets arrested and now Yagari is mad at him oh no D:  
_

_Evan  
You suck. And I have the right to say this because I am Rain's best friend. And you are Rain's friend. Therefore, I hate you and you suck.  
By the way, you have cool glasses._

_Thanks for all your support and sorry for not updating sooner. Lazy streak, ahem...  
Also, I realize how long this a/n is. The actual chapter is 709 words. Derp  
_

_p.s. I love to drink jasmine tea. It's tasty_

_p.p.s. Rain is PRETTY as the DIVINE GODDESS OF THE MOON TSUKUYOMI and that's saying something because the moon is pretty_


	5. Chapter 5

_"JUST TELL ME WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED!?" _Boomed Yagari's nearly hysterical voice.

"i can't, i don't know what happened, i just... gahhhh! I don't, okay?" I replied, getting angry at both him and myself.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT FUCKING KNOW?!" What i said just seemed to make him angrier.

"HE WAS A VAMPIRE!I JUST REALLY WANTED TO KILL HIM OR SOMETHING!" I stopped all of a sudden, just realizing that I lost my cool and shouted.

"YOU FUCKING DARE SCREAM IN MY FACE, YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT?!" He seemed to have reached his limit, but the rage just keeps on pouring out. He just don't get it, I'm not fully aware of my actions when i'm drowned in blood lust. I don't know why I did what i did, he just doesn't understand! I already tried my best to control what i do, but sometimes, it just takes over. No one can understand my fustration, sometimes, not even myself. I stood up, extreamly annoyed, and slammed the door behind me. I walked in long strides, not knowing where my legs were taking me, just wanting to go somewhere that isn't here to cool off.

* * *

As i flew with the wind, I couldn't help but wonder what happened after i left in a frantic attempt to escape. Did that silver-haired guy get caught by the police, or did he get away safely, too? Would he have really shocked me to the point of no recovery, or was he just scaring me? Maybe he just didn't realize his own kindness hidden deep in his heart. I couldn't help but hope that was true, I just coulen't believe that he was really that evil to his core.

Wait, was i actually worried for that mainac?! I can't believe it, he tried to kill me! Why am I even thinking about him, but even when I realized that, I couldn't help but seriously wonder _what_ _happened?_ It's just curiousity doing this right? I'm not really worring about him, I mean, we _are _both guys, and he tried to kill me! Ugh, anyway, better enjoy the view while i'm up here. As the wind tumbled me playfully in the sky, i noticed this unique looking, church-like building with amazing architecture. I signaled the wind to carry me lower to get a better look, when i noticed a silver-hair figure stomp his way out the building. I froze, then carefully went lower to make sure that my eyes weren't tricking me... and i almost fainted. It was exactly that psychopath, looking like he was ready to rip out someone's throat. Is he always pissed off? Just as I was drifting off in my imaginations, i realized that I was still decending. It was useless to take action, for he's already seen me. Ah shit. Here we go again, except this time, I can escape. Just as i was about to rush off, I noticed how after this long, he still haven't made a move on me, _is it the same person? _I couldn't help but wonder. I knew this was almost definate- death action, but the curiocity, I let my feet touch the ground in front of him. THroughout this whole process, never once did his pale-lavender eyes leave my ice-blue ones. It almost hurt to see such beautiful eyes on such a cruel person. Then, the staring became uncomfortable, I waved in his face and poked him between his eyes. Well, that got his attention.

"Who the hell are you?!" he asked me, "why am I hallucinating?" SO he thinks I'm a hallucination. How nice of him.

"Are you feelig okay? Why aren't you killing me?" I decided to say.

"I just got fucking frozen by you two time, got knocked out three times, and I've just seen you fly. Who wouldn't think that they are hallucinating?"he took a breath,"And why am I talking to my hallucination?"

"YOu are NOT hallucinating. See? I'm solid, " I said while I poked him again.

"Alright, so you're the real thing. OK, so i'm sorry for what I did to you while I was... not my-self. I don't even really know what I did, but I just kind of went crazy. it happens now and then, so can you just leave me alone? I'm already in such big trouble."

"Oh!" I was suprised."SO you mean you aren't really a sadistic psycopath?"

"WHat?!"

"Oh, then maybe we can be friends?" What am I saying?

"SUuuuuuuuure..?" WHy is part of me relieved that he was actually kind of nice? I extended my hand, and a bit unsure, he still took it.

"Jack Frost." I told him,

"Zero." He muttered.

* * *

_-love, Rain_

_Sorry for the late up date. I couldn;t really access the computer and I was really busy. I had a piano exam and i'm having two auditions next week. Wish me good luck! I'm really sorry._


	6. Chapter 6

_They say a cursed man will be condemned._

_Hate, lies, murder. Blood, death. Sin._

_They say a cursed man will pay._

_Nothing separates cursed man from cursed man. The price will always be the same._

_They say a cursed man will die._

_I say death is too lenient of a price._

_There is blood on my hands. I won't deny it._

_Death is too easy a payment for what I've done._

_But I won't try to evade it._

_I hate what civilization has turned itself into._

_I'm not going to try to evade that, either._

_I was made to be a pawn, and I will play by my master's rules._

_Kill who he wants to kill._

_I am a cursed man killing cursed men._

_I am the tax collector._

_I am the giver of freedom._

_I am a hunter._

* * *

I turn the gun around in my hands, run my fingers along the rivets. It's rather pretty, I have to admit. It's ironic how physically clean it is. But I guess that's what it was named for. _Bloody Rose._

As Zero's hunting partner, it's my duty to detain him if anything goes out of hand. The kid's been teetering on the edge for quite a while now, I've almost expected this.

Hunters can sense vampires with ease, but their comrades are another matter. It's easy to spy. And, though he hasn't noticed, Zero has been monitored for the past year he's been in our service. He's strong, but he's inexperienced. There will always be people stronger than he is.

"How's the boy going?"

I lifted my head up, giving the guard a blank stare. "How is he always?"

He winced, nodding. "Just checking. You know, with that schizophrenia debacle and all..."

He awkwardly shuffled away, dragging his feet along the floor. Honestly, half of me feels terrified that the head can't even hire proper security that _won't_ scurry away like scared chipmunks at the slightest hint of malice.

I resumed by post outside his door, head down, leaning against the wall in the usual '_cool hunter_' stance. There is silence in the room on the other side of the door, apart from the huffs of one pissed-off kid.

* * *

"Why does my life suck so_ much_?" I muttered into the pillow, banging my head against the soft cotton. I'm pretty sure that, somewhere is this world, there is a snotty, pampered brat who also happens to be a five-time lottery winner with seventeen cars and zero problems to balance all my misfortune out.

I'm not usually one to wallow in my own self-pity like a teenage girl. But I deserve an off day once in a while. And this, is definitely an off day.

I almost didn't notice the thin layer of frost forming against the sheets.

This was getting ridiculous. How did this guy manage to sneak past all the guards and hunters? He must have some serious vampire skills. Unless he was a hallucination. I almost forgot that I was going insane.

I felt around my bed for my trusty _Bloody Rose_, before I remembered that it was taken away before I was locked in here. Cursing under my breath, I formed a gun shape with my fingers and pointed it at him instead. Old habits die hard.

"Look, I realize that I've forgiven you for knocking me out so many times, but it doesn't mean you have the right to pop up everywhere I go. I still have _a few_ shreds of dignity left."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not the one weeping into a pillow. What, did you boyfriend break up with you or something?"

I threw my shoe at him.

He recoiled as it hit him in the temple. "Ow!" He cursed under his breath, rubbing his head. "I'm sorry alright? You don't have to throw a shoe at me!" He raised his hands in surrender, shoe in hand, before starting to examine it. "On a side note, I really like this workmanship. What brand is it? Would you mind getting me a pair?"

I threw my other shoe at him.

"Ow, what-" He broke off, groaning. "Fine, have it your way. I'll quit talking. I'm going to go make a couple of offending ice sculptures in that official-looking room on the other side of the building. Maybe freeze a couple of people's feet together. Give me a call when you stop having your hormonal mood swings. By the way," he picked up the other shoe. "These are mine now."

I was about to punch him in the face when he swung around and marched out of the room like a miffed pony. Through a wall.

I fell back on the bed, bouncing as I hit the soft mattress. Yep, definitely going insane.

* * *

_Written by Cinna._


	7. Chapter 7

I pretended to sneak past 20 guards on purpose; I marched through the wall on purpose; I took his shoes on purpose. Why? I wanted to make him think that he was really going crazy. It really pains me to say this, but I'm not really a nice person, even though i'm supposed to bring happiness to children. There is just something about how Zero looks when he's in pain that raises a jinggling feeling in my chest. I've never experienced it before, what is it? I;ve seen people in pain many, many times during that last 300 years, it's not my fault that people don't wear slip-proof shoes, BUT I'VE NEVER EXPERIENCED THAT FEELING, EVER. Am I becoming sadistic, to Zero's influences? Oh, shiat, I just remembered tht once Jamie had the same experience, AND. THAT. WAS. _BECAUSE HE STARTED TO LIKE A GIRL_... MY GOD. DON'T TELL ME- NO NONONONONONONONONONO NO. NO. _NO! _I am not gay, and even if I was, I wouldn't fall in love with someone like him, sadstic and crazy. BUT THIS FEELING IS REALLY HARD TO IGNORE. EUH, what do I do?! I called up a storm to ease my tension, right now it's just too confusing. Ha, ha, these people had never seen snow, then let me teach them a lesson. I waved my staff in the air, as if painting on an invisible canvas, the slowly, slowly, flurries started to fall, then, a mild storm, then in the blink of an eye, it transformed into a massive killing machine of nature. I sat back, enjoying the view, when I saw someone's car get stuck in the snow. Too bad for them!

* * *

Minutes passed, nothing happened. I checked the clock, it was way past the time that the psychologist was suppose to arrive. What happened? Then I noticed that it was like a white sheet outside the window. What the fuck?! Is this... Snow? Whoa, I've only seen snow, twice in my whole life, and definitely not in the form of such a large storm. You could barely see anything. It was then, when I saw my perfect escape. Since the guards are as baffled as I am, they won't notice me climbing out. I took action quickly, climbing out the window , quiet and agile, like a cat, and landed flawlessly. No one noticed. Good. But man it's cold, my bare feet are already ice cubes, and never once had I experienced such coldness. But no time to waste, I crept against the wall, careful, and—I suddenly started sprinting.  
" hey!" Called one of the guards, but I was too fast, they quickly lost sight of me in this thick snow storm, but I can't see a thing as well. As if on Que, SOMEONE appeared before me, and that just happened to be my guardian/ stalker: Kaito. That fucking bitch, getting in the way of EVERY FUCKING SINGLE THING. So freaking annoying. He grabbed me by the throat, and stopped me in my tracks, he held a bracelet against my tattoo, and before I knew it, I was immobilized and thrown into a dark cell.  
" trying to escape, I see, and you _almost_ succeeded. How sad. " he mocked. If I could, I would totally rip all his hair out painfully, and enjoy EVERY. SINGLE. MILLISECONDS OF IT. I grinded my teeth, and stayed silent as he slammed the bars down, trapping me. Slowly, my muscles returned to their normal state, and I sat up. I lowered my forehead on my forearms, and sighed.

" So you're not Houdini after all," came that recently familiar voice.

" Just go away! " I could only mutter, with no more shoes to throw. He gently lifted my head and looked me in the eye with a strange tenderness.

"You're so cute..." he whispered, then his lips were on mine.

* * *

_Written by Rain. DO you guys notice a difference between me and CInna's writing? 'Cuse I do. Anyway, thanks blackkyu for wishing me good luck. my auditions went really well._


	8. Chapter 8

Sharp, searing pain across my face. An unfamiliar stinging sensation.

I recoiled, clutching my cheek in my hands. "_Ow!_ What was _that_ for?" I yelled, anger and confusion washing over me in waves. "What, you think you can just hit me whenever you feel like it?"

I was halfway through drawing a fist to punch him back when I noticed the hurt look he was giving me. And the reality of what I had just done.

Words were tumbling out of my mouth before I could hold them back. "Look, I'm sor-"

"Leave." I couldn't see the hurt anymore. Just burning rage.

"Alright, I'll just- just-"

Humiliation welled up in me, tears pricked at my eyes. The monstrosity of that one thoughtless act hit me like a ton of bricks, making my chest constrict.

"Fine! I'll leave! And never come back!" I spat, feeling like I wanted to choke. "_Fine_!"

This cut it. I called out for the wind, for it to take me_ anywhere at all_ so I could just understand what was happening to me right now. I gripped my staff so tight the skin stretched over my knuckles, closing my eyes, shutting myself to everything but the wind running through my hair, trying to comfort me.

* * *

"Having fun down here, I see?"

I didn't need to lift my head to tell who it was. "Get out."

Yagari sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Just wanted to clear up all this tension," he said, waving his hand around in the air. "Seems really gloomy."

I punched the wall as hard as I could, making my knuckles crack. "Get. _Out_."

Only silence came from the other party, but it's obvious he's still here. I shut him out, pushing the thought away from my mind, pretending that he had left. My ex-master was something I did _not_ want to deal with right now.

The rustle of starchy pants echos through the damp prison as he sits down on the floor. I almost groaned to myself. He just had to _care_.

"Look, Zero, I can tell it's been a bit odd lately, but that's no excuse to whine like a puppydog. I know you-"

"_Shut up_, who'll be there to testify that you know_ anything_ about what happened?"

A loud _clash_ reverberated through the room as Yagari punched the bars. "You're right. I don't." He stood up, taking a pair of heavy metal shackles out from his coat pocket. "I'm not here to baby you. You've got an appointment, Mr. Kiryu, and I'm afraid I'll have to take you in."

* * *

Cold wind and frozen hail beat against my back. This has been the only time it ever made me uncomfortable.

I curl up against a glacier, welcoming the biting cold. Half of me is screaming at myself for feeling so guilty about something that had no negative impact on me. Half of me wants to tear my hair out for being so stupid as to not control my stupid impulses.

Either way, I know that there's probably something wrong with me.

I sat down and hugged my knees to myself, putting my head down, waiting for the end.

* * *

_Written by CinCinCinnaaaaaaa_


	9. Chapter 9

The psychologist sat down in front of me, shuffling his papers and clumsily taking out a pen, almost dropping all his papers in the act. I sighed, my luck really went down the drains today. First Kaito thought that i was hallucinating and quarantined me, then, I ended up in the dungeon for trying to escape, then i get _kissed by a guy... _My gosh. How did these things happen? BY the time the psychologist got settled, I was already bored. I decided to just make it clear to him,

"I'm not hallucinating, just so you know," I stated

"yes, yes, you're not, okay, I get that," he tried to soothe me like I'm some kind of dangerous mental patient. Oh wait, I am. How nice.

"Seriously, I'm not!"

"OKay! Now, will you please tell me about your life, for example, what makes you happy or sad, or what's bothering you lately...etc." What makes him think that I want to? But, the quicker I talk, the faster this ends.

"Alright, uh... I enjoy killing vampires, sleeping with horses, wait that sounds so wrong. Let me rephrase that, sleeping in the _barn, _killing vampires, drinking blood, killing vampires, blah blah blah, your mother's mouth."

"OH I see..." Seriously? He's not reacting to _that? What the hell is he made of?!_ Oh right, he is someone that deals with crazy people allllllllll day. I even kinda pity him. "Now, will you please tell me about you new friend?"

"He's not my friend," I automatically replied before I just realized that I fell in his trap. So he's not that bad in his job after all. Damn, should've been more aware.

"Oh!" He said, surprised that I actually feel in his trap, " then will you tell me about him?" he asked, not skipping a beat.

"UH... I have no idea who you're talking about, I just mean, whoever you're talking about is definitely not my friend because I don't have much friends..." that is actually kind of sad.

"Then why don't you?"

"I'm... special?"

"I see... Hmm... " he scrunched up his fore head, lost in deep thought, and jotting down notes with a quickness rarely seen. "Alright, Mr. Kiryu,"he lifted up his head, "your appointment is done, and you can just go back while I work out the details." Go back? Back to where? The dungeon? Then the door opened with a low groan,

"Is it done?" Headmaster Cross stuck his head in.

"Oh, yes, but I will still need some time to organize my info. So, maybe you can take him away for now," the psychologist said without lifting his head from writing.

* * *

After the worst have passed, I started to look at the issue at both our point of view; it is really weird and can be considered as sexual harassment, especially getting kissed by a guy. I wonder if that was his first kiss? It is kind of sad to give your first kiss involuntarily to a guy. Even though I've calmed down enough to look at the situation in a positive way, I still can't lift my spirit. There is just always a weight on my chest, blocking the emotions that need to go, like a giant boulder. I got up, dusting the dirt from my body and asked the wind to take me home. Should I go back? Should I apologize? Should i just leave and never come back? I want to go back, but does he want me back? I don't really think so. I DON'T KNOW WHAT I SHOULD DO! WTF. Why am i acting lke a teenage girl? Why can't i just let this go?THis is so annoying!

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME, MOON?!" i shouted into the calm night sky, scattered with sparkling jewles, surrounding its queen, the moon. I should be enjoying this view, but I just can't. I wonder if Zero's looking at the same sky now too. Oh, why am i conatantly thinking about him?! _Why are you doing this to me?! _I can't take it anymore, I've never had a girlfriend when i was alive, never been a slave of love, but now... When did i even turn gay? I guess that it just happened. What should I do?

* * *

_Written by Rain. Me and Cinna is planning on making a YouTube channel, but we have to buy a camcorder first. Look forward to it guys! ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

"If you would please let me get my opinion on the table, I would be happy to-"

"What a load of bollocks! What we need is a reliable and steadfast approach if we're ever going to get anything do-"

"Boys, calm down, we don't need to discuss this with a big fuss-"

"_Shut up_!"

"Uh, that might not be the best idea..."

"Why you..."

_Man, my friends are all losers._

It was bad enough that I had to be condemned to the torture of sitting through a conference every month. What made it even worse is that everyone just happened to be PMS-ing on the same day, every single time. On good days, I manage to get through it without anyone noticing that I'm asleep. I may officially be a guardian now, but I still claim my right to have at least one ounce of freedom.

I put my hood up, leaning back in my chair, trying to shut out the blabbering everyone else (well, except for Sandy) was doing. Hopefully they'll be done choking each other's brains out when I wake up.

_Choking, just like little loverboy tried to do to you once upon a time, eh?_

What was that?

I shot up in my seat, looking around frantically. No sign of anything paranormal. Well, apart from a group of mythological figures arguing over a table.

Weird. Whatever. I brushed it off, trying to push away the unsettling feeling growing in the pit of my stomach. I wriggled down in my chair a bit more, getting comfortable for my nap.

_Oh, quit ignoring me. I'm your conscience. I'm always right. And I say that you're too much of a sissy to admit that you miss him._

Oh, it's on.

_That's what you think, huh?_ I shot back to myself, defiant._ Seriously. It's been half a month. I'm already long over it. I only met him for about a whole three minutes, anyway._

_Pul-lease, _my conscience responded._ You've been thinking about him nonstop for the past two weeks. Looks like somebody's got a crush..._

I let out a mental groan of frustration. This was going nowhere. Worst of it all, I hated that it was true.

_Given up, huh? I told you, the conscience was always right..._

_Shut up._

Sometimes, half of me wishes that I had the inability to think. Because right now, all that was in my mind was his eyes, so dauntingly piercing, and his thick silver hair, just begging to be touched. And his voice...

I mentally slapped myself. Really? How lame can you get, Jack? Next thing you know you'll be morphing into a teenage girl soon. I sighed, slipping lower and lower in my seat.

Looks like I won't be getting any nap time after all.

* * *

_Written by the great and awesome Cinna_


	11. Chapter 11

"One of the basic law of physics states that all information, no matter how scrambled, will never be erased. Even though we humans are incapible of rearranging the information, it will never disappear. Now, Steven Hawkings once challenged that law, stating that information can be lost if they get sucked into a black hole. And it caused a uprising in scientists and a major debate that was known as..."

_uh, no one freaking cares about wtf you are saying. _I thought, ignoring what my 'teacher', aka Kaito is trying to drill into our minds. My fingers ached to slaughter some vampires.

_Not yet, _I tell myself, just a few more hours, and I'm outta here. After last week, when I finally convinced them, with the psychologist being no help at all, that I'm perfectly fine, everything has been going back to normal. Except that Jack guy; he never returned. Guess he's not just talk, unlike most people.

_"Fine! I'll leave! And_ _never come back!" _His face swam in my vision, hurt written all over his face._ "Fine!" _I feel bad, maybe I shouldn't have slapped him, maybe- ... What am I talking about?! He _KISSED _me! And we're both guys, what was he thinking? But still, I don't have anything against gay people. I just hope he's not that hurt. Wait... Why am I even thinking about him? He was a hallucination, right? I tried miserably to convince myself, but I know that he _is_ real. Just when I was getting heated in my internal argument, SOMEONE slapped me on the head. That brought me back to the real world.

"At least you're not asleep this time. Idiot."

That bastard. I have to clench my hands into a fist to keep from springing up and give him a good beating. Some day, _some day I will become the president and he will be UNDER MY RULE. I will eagerly await the forth coming of that day._ I glanced around, everyone seemed to be taking notes, hurrily scribbling away on their notebooks except for me. I basically already know all these things; being home schooled when i was a child meant that I had A LOT of time on my hands.

_Riiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnnnnnnng._

The bell finally rang. I stood up, eager to get out of this boring place, when I felt someone staring at me. Vampire hunter instincts. 'Who is it' is what interests me more. I glanced back, then to my right, then left. Hm, everyone's minding their own bussiness. _Wait..._ I cautiously looked up, and I see him. I take back my words, Jack does not do what he says.

_Sigh... _There he is, hanging upside-down from the ceiling, looking a little panicky that I've seen him. Some of the old anger rose up: he got me in so much trouble, and left, just like that. You know what? I'm actually glad that he's back, then I can finally show him just how much I appreciate him.

_Muahahahaha. _But now, i have to pretend that he doesn't exist. I gathered up my things, and walked out of the classroom calmly, when I noticed Kaito staring at me. He didn't even flinch when I caught his vision. It's like he's unoffically made him-self my own personal stalker. I quickened my stride, I can't have him see me talk to an invisible person again. I finally figured out how Jack managed to do all those things he did: he simply can't be seen, not by anyone. Well, anyone _but me._ I have to ask him about this when I get the chance to talk to him.

* * *

_Please don't look up, please don't look up, please don't look up... _I prayed to the moon,_ if he sees me-_

_too late. _Damn it! He saw me! Oh, what should I do?! Wait, why isn't he taking action? Shouldn't he be charging at me right now considering what i did to him? Zero is really hard to figure out sometimes.

But the joy of actally seeing him again, instead of my girlish fantasies, makes my heart skip a beat. Either that, or the panick. Hey, he's walking out in his usual ganster-like way, it's like he didn't see me at all! I hurried to catch up to him, and follow carefully behind just in case that someone else could see me. We went all the way through the campus, then finally in to his dorm room. Lucky bastard, a whole room to himself. Zero turned around to face me, right after he shut the door, and looked me straight in the eyes.

_He is probably doing his last mental preparations to kill you. _

Shut up! I shouted at my conscience. Nothing's going to ruin our perfectly romantic moment of staring longingly into each other's eyes.

Or maybe that's just me.

"So, you decided to come back?" He started, "what took you so long?"

Those simple words was all it took to flush my well rehearsed apology and the rest of my sanity down the drain. It's so nice to hear his voice again! I can't believe that I was away for _half-a-month. _I almost forgot how much I missed him. All I want to do now is to kiss his perfect face. Ahhhhhh...

"Say something!"

"I- I missed you," I blurted out.

"...Okaaay... That was unexpected. Why did you come back?"

"Because I... I want to... be with you."

* * *

.-.

_Written by Rain._

_Cinna has been slacking off. She's so lazy sometimes. _


	12. Chapter 12

I guess I was being dramatic, but it was ridiculous how...impertinent the guy was. If that was even the correct term for it. Shameless? Insolent? Either way, I was fed up. I barely knew him, and here he was, proclaiming his love for me. Ridiculous. He, at the very least, could've been a girl. But, of course, he wouldn't even give me that. It was in the blue of the moment, but I felt the anger bubbling up inside of me fast. Who did he think he was? He acted like he was the moon's heir. And, at that rate, I wouldn't have been surprised if he told me he actually was. Just looking at him, standing there with that_ sick_, hopeful expression on his face, made me want to hurt him.

So I did. Hard. I was violent, yes. I wasn't thinking, yes. I'm pretty sure I heard a crack as I swung my clenched fist into his face. It was brutal, but I was already too far in to drag myself back up. It spelled out to him, clearly, how I felt.

So what was there to lose?

That was what was running through my mind as I lay here on my bed, feeling sick. _What was there to lose? _One simple question. One question and three hours of agony. Three hours of agonizing over _one simple question_.

_Yuki_, I thought. _She hates it when I become like this._

Or at least, she used to hate it. Yuki was dead now. In her place is a vampire that doesn't care.

Doesn't care, just like I didn't care for her enough when she was still here with me. I'll never be over her.

Regret washed over me, making it hard to swallow. I should've known. _I should've known_. All the pieces were there in front of me, scattered on the table. I just _didn't care_ enough to finish the puzzle. And now the pieces were lost and what was left of the picture was a few scraps of old memories. I'll never hear her pretty laugh or get to feel her playful punches ever again. I'll never be able to smell her blood as it rushes through the veins in her neck.

I sat up at that thought. How could I think something like that? How could I disrespect her in that way? I tried to swallow but choked on myself. I was a wreck. And I was becoming more and more of a vampire.

_Water_, I thought. _Thirsty_.

As I shakily reached for the glass of water on my bedstand, I noticed a few dried smears of blood on my knuckles.

* * *

My leg dangled as I sat on the tree.

It was annoying me to phenomenal levels, but I couldn't bring myself to care. All I could care about was how_ stupid_ I was.

In my old life I was the best student in my school. The brilliant, dashing shepherd's son from Burgess. But it doesn't matter now. Grades don't matter now. What they said about classes being useless really_ was_ true.

I was an idiot. And it hurt as hell.

My nose was fixed. Of course it was. I could heal myself if my arm was cut off if I had the strength to. But what I couldn't fix were my emotions. The pain. The old scars that were being ripped open again the more I thought about it.

Sometimes, while I was lost in thought, I would stop and quietly laugh at myself. It feels weird, thinking like this. I haven't been this melodramatic since what, ten years ago? And that was only because Jamie had the flu. But then I'd remember everything that happened this past couple of weeks and wince and go back to thinking about how_ immortal_ I was. Immortal and alone.

_Stop it, Jack. You're hurting yourself. You have a family. You have friends._

Friends that will end up in a grave in the next blink of an eye. Jamie was twenty and it felt like they had just met three days ago.

_Stop it. Stop it._

I shook my head. I couldn't. The terrible thoughts, the regret- it's not just being rejected that hurt me. It was being rejected for three hundred long years that did. It was blinding myself with lies and then having the truth slam right back into me that did. I've been alone for so long, why should I believe that anything has changed?

_Stop. Stop thinking this way._

I rammed my staff into the branch beside me, snapping it in half. Sharp splinters of wood flew around me, but I didn't care. Causing more hurt wouldn't make a difference.

"Hey." I knew that voice too well. I didn't need to look up.

"Jamie," I mumbled.

I could feel his eyes on me, taking in my bowed head, my slouched form, the broken ice across the lake I had make in my anger.

He sighed and sat down on the snow under my tree, pulling his knees up to my chest. He didn't bother speaking. He knew me too well.

The wind carried wordless conversations between us, pushing back and forth until we were too exhausted to think anymore. I leaned my head back against the tree, flicking all the lights off in my brain until I fell into a dreamless sleep with Jamie by my side.

* * *

_By Cinna. Sorry it's so late. I finished it last week but I forgot to upload it. xD_


	13. Chapter 13

Why do we bother about love when all it does is hurt?

_It's just a chemical reaction, deal with it. _Once again came the annoying voice at the back of my head. I have declared war on my conscience right when I fell in love with Zero, but it always seemed to win. Why is it even there anyways?

_THat's it, Jack, keep talking to your self. Anything is better than remembering that night again. _

Gee, thanks for reminding me. Uhg, now all I'll ever be thinking about is _THAT NIGHT_. Alright Jack, just focus on one thing at a time, something simple, something easy to remember but very interesting that makes you happy...

Pancakes, Jamie, pancakes, Jamie, pancakes, Jamie, pancakes, Jamie, pancakes, Jamie, jamie, Jamie, Jamie, Zero, Jam- ... ... ... ... ... ...AAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! I seriously want to slap myself right now for being so damn obsessive and lacking the potential to not. All thanks to a certain _someone..._

_Hey! Don't blame me! I'm your conscience, do you know what that means? It means that I'm you! I'm just voicing your true desires!_

Shut up! I don't need any reminding! but I couldn't help it, suddenly, I'm back in Zero's room, me passionately declaring my love, only to get an exceptionally hard slap that would've downed even the strongest person, _every, single time. _But the physical pain doesnt even compare with the emotional one that always follows, an insignificant ant of a slap compared to an elephant, no, a blue whale. The worst of the pain already subsided, all that's left is a dull throb that reminds me about what happened just when I'm about to forget, like a bucket of cold water dumped everytime you try to doze off. But I really am tired. I shift in to the most comfortable position i can be cramped up in a tree and make a decent effort trying to get some sleep even thought \i know that it wont work. but this time, my tired brain twists the bits and pieces of memory into fantoms of dreams, voices, images, all mixed up and slowly, finally, they pull me under.

* * *

Maybe I shouldn't have slapped him again that two nights ago. I don't know, my hand just moved by its own will.

I lie awake, staring at the ceiling, freshly woken into a new day, too early to start getting ready for class and I'm late everytime so why even bother? The weather is getting pretty warm but strangely, there seems to be a wisp of chill twirling in my room.

Wait. Cold torrents, frosty tinge to the air, I alarmingly look to my window and there it is, fresh frosts with the last bits of it still growing, stretching into the new leaves of a tree in spring. I wouldn't be too bothered about the frost if it weren't elegantly shaped into a heart. Seriously, how lame can you get? I got up, shuddering as always when the first breeze of cold air hits, and walked to the window. The leaves on the tree just outside are as new and tender as a baby's skin, constantly in danger of getting bruised and battered. I push the window open, lean against the window- sill and glance up, then down, and found Jack. He looked a little unsure what to do when I have discovered his stalking me, again.

" Hey, you! The stalker! What're you doing now?"

" Well, I'm obsessed with you so deal with it!"

" Alright, I'm not gonna believe that you didn't do anything, so spill. What did you do to me this time?"

" What makes you think I did anything?"

" Oh come on, I know you better than that, " I rolled my eyes, " so there isn't any reason for you to hide it cuse I know that you did something."

" Fine! Fine! I kissed you in the middle of the night okay?!"

" No, that is NOT okay! You really shouldn't kiss someone when they are defenseless and sleeping!" The moment the last word came out of my mouth, i regreted ever saying it because before I knew it, I got a kiss square on the mouth. My hand shot out by instinct but Jack has grown smart this time and dodged it, playfully teasing me with his mocking eyes.

" Are you practicing for a play or something, Zero- kun?" A voice from underneath came. The dorm president. Oh great! This day just gets better and better.

" Uh, yeah."

" What play?"

" The one with the, uh, uh, invisible jokester, yeah, that one."

" You mean with a ghost?"

" Yeah! That one!" The idiot above me let's out a snicker and I shot him a venomous glare.

" Oh okay, well you're doing great, very convincing, but if you can get ready and be in class in one minute, then I advice you to stop doing it right now. Class is in 10. See you around!" What? Class is in 10?! Damn it. The curtains ruffled as I rushed get make it to class on time.

* * *

_Written by Rain. have you guys read the last chapter of vampire knight yet? It's so extreamly sad yet happy to some extent. I'm not gonna spoil it for you but just one thing, 2 children. that's all I'm gonna give you._


End file.
